


Use It or Lose It

by izzystrad



Series: Everything we’ve ever known is here [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, public handjob, steven is kinda catching on, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrad/pseuds/izzystrad
Summary: One fucking blowjob and this is what he’s become.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: Everything we’ve ever known is here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645150
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Use It or Lose It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [用之或弃之](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255488) by [LiZZie_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x)



> Okay so someone mentioned maybe making this a series and god bless them because I love writing Izzy/Duff and so many ideas are coming up and just – thank you. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this. Izzy kills me and I hope he kills you too.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kind comments on my last work, and for all the kudos. It means a ton :)

Two weeks. Two weeks since he blew Izzy, and he’s going insane, he thinks. He can’t think of anything but Izzy’s hands on him, thinks he might even be okay if Izzy punched him because then at least it would be skin on skin contact. And then his mind spirals into thoughts of Izzy hurting him, slapping him around, bruising him, and it’s all a little too much for him to handle. He feels like he’s fifteen, sneaking off to the bathroom to have a jerk, skin hot with the way Izzy’s eyes linger on him as he leaves. 

He knows Izzy is thinking about it too, what they had done and what they _could_ do, but he seems so calm all the time, so fucking put together, and Duff wants to ring his neck. And then Duff thinks about his hands around that neck, and then about Izzy’s hands around his own neck, and it’s time for another fucking session, leaning against some disgustingly vandalized stall door, pants pushed down just enough to get his dick out.

Sometimes Izzy stands by the sinks and listens.

-

Finally. Fucking _finally_. It’s not much, but they’re so crammed in this booth that their thighs are touching, and Izzy is just _so_ warm, body heat radiating off of him in waves, and Duff feels dizzy, drunk, even though he’s only had two beers. Izzy doesn’t say much, doesn’t move much, just _exists_ , and that alone is almost enough to get Duff going, but he keeps his composure, jokes along with everyone as usual, doesn’t want Izzy to know how he affects him.

And then it starts happening.

Fuck, it really starts happening.

Izzy dances a few fingers up a leather clad thigh, and the hitch in breath is enough to send a shiver racking through his spine. Duff grins, flushes, dips his head a little as he swallows a few sips of the alcohol in his glass, wondering if anyone knows what’s happening underneath the table. 

Of course they don’t, but it’s a fun thought. 

They haven’t messed around since that night, but the looks they throw at each other constantly are enough indication that they both want it, want _more._

“Iz,” Duff mutters, nudging his arm with his elbow, and Izzy hums, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?”

“There’s… we aren’t exactly,” he motions towards the others sitting at the table, “ _alone_.”

“No one’s gonna know as long as you keep your mouth shut,” he tells him, and it’s so casual, so nonchalant, and it has Duff’s head reeling, his blush deepening. 

Not much else happens for a few minutes, and Duff doesn’t know whether he’s grateful for it or pissed off. He’s half-hard, and Izzy looks too good when he smokes, the king of cool, dark hair falling all over. And all Duff can think about is how it felt to have the weight of his cock on his tongue, how he tasted slipping down his throat, the sound of his voice, the things he _said._ And now he’s thinking about Izzy calling him a whore, and how he _would_ be a whore for Izzy, he would do anything he wanted, _anything_ -

“Gettin’ a little stiff,” Izzy mutters in his ear, glances at Duff’s lap. Yeah, he is getting a little stiff, hard as a fucking rock, actually. And Izzy _knows_ , he knows and he’s fucking beaming because of it. 

Duff can’t help but roll his eyes, his frustration making an appearance, and Izzy looks amused, to say the least, hand returning to Duff’s thigh to squeeze, _hard_ , dangerously close to where Duff _really_ needs him. 

“ _Izzy_.” It’s a growl, and Izzy smirks.

“You’re gonna cum for me right here, Duff,” he murmurs in his ear, and Duff is thankful he didn’t get that haircut Steven almost talked him into, because his cheeks are burning so hot. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, man. Everyone’s around.” He struggles around the words because, really, he’s horny as fuck, and he’s never wanted anything more than to make a mess in his pants with Izzy’s hand on him in front of all of their friends.

One fucking blowjob and this is what he’s become.

“Well,” Izzy sighs, a bit too dramatic for Duff’s liking, and he takes his hand away, wrapping it around a bottle instead of Duff’s hard-on. He doesn’t know why he’s gaping, why he’s shocked. Technically he told Izzy to stop, but it’s the furthest thing from what he actually meant, and the fact that Izzy would comply… well, that’s just fucking ridiculous. 

“Izzy -”

“Take it or leave it, Duff.” And _fuck_ , the way he says it, the way he doesn’t even look at Duff, the way he _radiates_ cool. 

“Can’t we, like, wait until we get back or something?”

Izzy laughs and looks at him, eyes darker, “No, Duff, we can’t. I want you to cum right here.”

And Duff wonders why he has to be so blunt, why he has to do this to him, make him feel these things.

“Then let’s go to the bathroom -”

“You’re a horrible listener, you know?” Duff pauses, lips parted, and, for a reason unbeknownst to him, his cock hardens just a little more.

“Fine, whatever, man, fuck.” Izzy smiles at his frustration, thinks it’s pretty cute. “Just do it.”

“Where are your manners, huh?” 

“Izzy, Jesus Christ, dude -”

And he’s cut off for the umpteenth time tonight when Izzy puts a hand back on his dick and squeezes, the leather rubbing against him just right. He knew he was onto something when he stopped wearing underwear. “You talk a little too much.” And fuck if that doesn’t do something to him. He’s never been too submissive, always took control with the girls, always _wanted_ to take control. But with Izzy - he wants nothing more than to spread out and just be used, fucking _abused_.

Duff tenses and rests his forehead against his palm, keeping his head down so no one can see the way his eyebrows furrow together, or how his lips part to let out a shaky breath. But Izzy doesn’t take his eyes off of him, not even for a second, wants to see how he unravels for him, in front of everyone, like some little whore, and Izzy grins at the thought. 

He wants to unbutton his pants, push Izzy’s hand inside, feel his skin, but he’s practically frozen, scared that the slightest movement would catch the attention of everyone in the bar. Paranoid? Yeah, a little. 

“Steven, hey – pass me that bottle,” Izzy calls across the table, and Duff’s head snaps up so he can glare at him. Izzy pretends to not notice, pouring both of their glasses full of whatever the fuck it is, and Steven is eyeing Duff, so Duff _has_ to smile to assure him _nothing is wrong, everything’s great, totally not getting jerked at the moment_. Izzy laughs. 

“You fucker,” Duff mutters, and Izzy’s smiling even bigger, all teeth, and it takes every bit of willpower Duff has to not lean over and kiss him. 

“Gonna cry about it?” Izzy teases condescendingly, and Duff knows this is a thing for some people, gets them off to be degraded and talked down to, but he never would have thought that _he_ is one of those people. 

Turns out he is. 

“I –”

And if one more fucking person interrupts him tonight, he swears he’s going to kill them. Or himself. 

Though this interruption isn’t _so_ terrible, as it’s more people shoving into the booth, and yeah, now he’s practically on Izzy’s lap, his dick pressing against his ass, and Duff thinks this might be it, this has to be the end, he can’t keep going on, no way. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Izzy mutters, and _god_ , he’s so close, Duff can feel his breath against his ear and his neck, and it’s all a little too much because his hand is still in his pants, and Izzy is pressing against him, and why does no one seem weirded out by this? 

“Shut up –“

“What do you think they’d do if I bent you over right now, huh?”

_Oh._

Well. 

He clears his throat and struggles to keep his breathing in check, instinctively pressing down against Izzy, and he’s satisfied when he hears the tiniest grunt from behind him. 

“Izzy.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” His lips are pressed against his ear now, and Duff’s heart is racing, throat closing up. “You’d like if it I fucked you right here in front of everyone, show them all how much of a whore you can _really_ be.”

Duff wonders if Izzy plans this shit out – if this whole night is just one big scheme to get Duff hot and bothered. 

“I – maybe,” Duff breathes, because yeah, he’d fucking love that. He’d really fucking love that. 

Izzy grins against the back of his neck and barely kisses before he’s pulling away completely, taking his hand out of Duff’s pants. 

Duff snaps his head around to look at him, and the gleam in Izzy’s eyes is enough to assure him it isn’t over. _Be patient._

-

Duff’s room is a mess. Steven crashed there the night before, and he isn’t exactly what someone would consider a respectable house guest. Izzy doesn’t seem to mind, though, pretty used to living in filth, as he steps around everything strewn about and sits himself on the edge of the bed. 

Duff tries to kick some things out of the way, but it’s hard with how little coordination he has at the moment, the alcohol coursing through his system. Somehow Izzy looks prettier. 

“Come here,” Izzy tells him, and Duff raises his eyebrows, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

“And if I don’t?”

“Guess I’ll just go find someone else, then.” They’re both playing this little game, eyes devilish and wanting, and it’s so hard to keep from smiling. 

“I wish you would’ve done that thing,” Duff sighs, and Izzy is thoroughly confused, but Duff is taking off his battered tank top, and everything is okay. 

“What thing?”

“Back at the bar. You know…” he glances at Izzy’s lap, “Fuck me.”

“You really wanted me to fuck you there?” Izzy is grinning now, kind of resembling a hyena.

“Yeah,” Duff shrugs, plopping down next to Izzy. The smell of vodka radiates off of him, and Izzy is crumbling. 

“I think you’re a bit drunk, yeah?” 

Duff shakes his head. 

“You are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Don’t argue.”

Duff stops, and something flashes in his eyes that makes Izzy smirk a little. 

“What’s with that?”

“What?”

“This whole power trip thing you have goin’ on. Are you into that, like, dominant shit?” Their thighs are pressing against each other, and Duff has to restrain himself from reaching over to grab Izzy’s cock through his jeans, the outline of it prominent. 

“Do you want me to be?” Duff laughs, light and soft, and leans over to kiss him, mouth closed. 

“I don’t know,” he laughs again, and Izzy grins before pushing his tongue into his mouth, the both of them sighing at how warm and right it feels. 

“Better make a decision quick,” he taunts, and Duff sucks in a breath as he’s pushed to lay down, scrambling so he’s further up the bed before Izzy is hovering over him, necklaces dangling and reaching Duff’s throat. 

Their mouths attach again, sloppy and wet and hot with heavy breathing, and their hands are moving everywhere, stroking, groping, ridding each other of all the stupid clothing they decided to wear. In Duff’s defense, he didn’t know this would be happening. Also in his defense, he _wanted_ it to, and that’s why Izzy is currently laughing at the fact that he’s not wearing any underwear. 

“Fucking whore,” he teases, and it’s lighthearted, a joke, but Duff almost wishes it wasn’t, his heart skipping a beat and his stomach pooling with addictive anxiety. 

“You like it,” Duff mutters, licking over his bottom lip, and Izzy quickly swoops down to taste the saliva lingering there. 

“ _Love_ it.”

Duff shivers. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, no part of themselves touching except for their lips and tongues and Izzy’s hair brushing against Duff’s face. But it feels good, despite the tension rising in both of them, and it’s almost emotionally intimate, but Izzy rubs their dicks together before it can get to that point, earning a dirty moan from the bassist. 

“Gonna be a good boy for me, Duff?”

“Shut up.”

“Say it.” Duff can feel him smile against his jaw, and his chest expands with a heavy breath. 

“Yeah, whatever, just get on with it.”

“Aw,” Izzy pulls back with a mock pout, “What’s wrong?” Duff almost answers, but Izzy presses down on his dick, and his mouth falls open. “Say it, Duff.”

“Fuck, yeah, I’ll be good, whatever you want,” he huffs, trying to grab onto Izzy, but his wrists are pinned to the bed before he can, and Izzy is moving in between his legs, pushing at his thighs with his knees to spread him apart. 

“Just say it, and you’ll get what you want,” Izzy tells him, his cock slowly slipping between Duff’s ass, making him grunt out and tremble. 

“Jesus fuck,” he sighs, laughing a bit drunkenly, dazed, caught up on the feeling of the head of Izzy’s dick catching on his rim. “Yeah, okay… I’ll be your _good_ _boy_.”

Izzy grins and leans down to suck on his lower lip. “Yeah, you will.”

Duff tilts his head back into the pillows as Izzy pushes his knees up, embarrassed but too drunk and too horny to really care about how exposed he is. And with the way Izzy is looking at him, he isn’t so sure there’s anything to be embarrassed about. He closes his eyes, licks his lips and tries to catch his breath, but it’s soon taken from him as he feels a tongue between his hole and his balls, pressing against the skin there, and he’s even sucking a little, and Duff doesn’t know where the fuck he is or if he’s even still breathing. 

“Izzy –“

Izzy pushes his hand up, holding it over Duff’s mouth to quiet him, and it makes Duff groan, his toes curling as Izzy pushes his tongue inside just barely. It’s more than Duff has ever had inside of him, and it feels a little weird, but Izzy looks so fucking good between his legs, so at home. He would tell him that, but two fingers are pushing into his mouth, and he sucks like a greedy whore, completely unashamed. Izzy fucking _loves_ it. 

“Been thinkin’ about your ass for two weeks now, Duff,” he mutters, nipping at the inside of his thigh, and Duff squirms, “Those little shorts you prance around in... God, you’re such a slut.”

Duff is blushing furiously, lips going slack around Izzy’s fingers, head and body rustling with too much, too much, _too much_.

His tongue is back at his hole, pushing in, pulling out, tracing around the rim, sucking, blowing, and Duff is a fidgeting mess, drool falling from the corners of his mouth, Izzy’s fingers coated in his spit. It’s beautiful, debauched, and honestly quite gross, the entire thing, but they’re both so fucking _turned on_ and can’t be bothered to care. 

“Look at you… fuck, wanna take a picture,” Izzy mutters, moving back up that long, pale body to plant a kiss to his lips after removing his fingers, and Duff doesn’t even think about how Izzy was just eating his ass, and he kisses back desperately, licking over his teeth and sucking his tongue into his mouth. 

“Just - fuck, Izzy,” Duff breathes, and Izzy nods, biting into his neck as he starts grinding their cocks together, everything pressed together just _right_ , and it’s so hard to keep quiet.

“I know, baby,” he groans into his neck, and it feels as if the sound imprints his skin and everyone will see it tomorrow, and forever, and _fuck_ he wishes they would. 

Their bodies are slick with sweat, and Izzy’s necklaces keep hitting Duff’s chest every time he moves, hands tangled in the blond hair, and Duff fucking _whimpers_ as Izzy rubs against the spot on the underside of his head, sending some kind of spark down his spine. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he pants, his breaths caught down Izzy’s throat. 

And Izzy hisses as Duff scratches his fingernails down his back, dull but enough to leave his skin marked red, back arched so beautifully. He feels the way Izzy speeds up, how his body begins to shake and tremble and twitch, and he scratches again, eliciting the smallest of whines from his friend, and fuck, they _both_ arch at that, cockheads slipping against each other. 

“ _Izzy_ ”

“ _Fuck_ ”

They feel like they’re in high school again, everything happening so quick, desperation filling the space between them, filling their veins, fueled by nothing but the most animalistic desire. 

“Duff, you…you almost–“ he has to swallow, eyes shut tight as pleasure rolls from his neck to his toes, “–there?”

“Yeah, yeah, just,” Duff shifts so every time Izzy moves he rubs against his balls too, and the bassist lets out a loud groan, head falling back as his chest lifts from the bed, “Almost, Iz, fuck… feels good.”

“Yeah it does, baby,” Izzy grunts, latches onto Duff’s neck to mark him, right on his Adam’s Apple, where everyone will see. 

“Come on, come _on_.”

“Almost there, almost, _al–––most_..”

And Izzy cums with another one of his grunts, fingers tangling into Duff’s hair so hard that there are tears at the corners of his eyes, but it feels so fucking _good_ , and he’s _there, right there, yes_ and then he’s cumming too, nails scratching down Izzy’s sides to mark him in some way, both of them breathing deep into each other’s mouths as they keep rocking against each other, stomachs and cocks coated. It’s heaven, they’re both sure of it. 

But peace can only last so long, and as they’re in the middle of tracing lips with the tips of their tongues, there’s banging on the door, and Izzy groans, the sound pissing him off deeply. 

“Who is it?” Duff calls out, sounding hoarse and beautiful, and Izzy sighs adoringly at it, nose rubbing against Duff’s cheek. 

“Duff! It’s Steven!”

“Jesus Christ,” Duff mutters, stroking Izzy’s hair back from his eyes and giving him a kiss before he pushes him off to stand up, searching around the room for a pair of boxers before he just gives up and slides Izzy’s on. “What do you want?” He grumbles as he opens the door, Steven smiling bright. 

“I gotta stay with you again tonight, man,” he says, and Duff shakes his head instantly. 

“No can do, buddy, sorry.”

“Duff, _please_ ,” Steven whines, peeking around Duff to see Izzy with a cigarette in his mouth, the sheets wrapped around his waist. It’s only now that he notices how much the room reeks of sex, how both of them are red and breathing unevenly, how the boxers Duff is wearing are a bit too small. 

He waits for a girl to walk out of the bathroom, but she never does. 

“Tell him to stay in my room,” Izzy calls to them, and Duff raises his eyebrows at Steven. 

“That okay?”

“Yeah, uh… yeah, thanks, Izzy,” Steven gives him a smile and shoots one last look at Duff before he wanders down the hallway, glancing back every so often, confused, curious. 

It’s then that he remembers how Duff was blushing at the bar, how him and Izzy kept whispering to each other. 

“Come here,” Izzy mutters, stubbing the cigarette out on the nightstand as Duff saunters back over after locking the door, his fingers curling in Izzy’s necklaces to pull his head up so he can kiss him. 

“Shower?”

“Later,” Izzy sighs, pulling Duff on top of him as he slides down the mattress. 


End file.
